Girl All The Bad Guys Want
by Eternal Grey
Summary: Sakura is now at a school where everything about her is a secret. Can she open up to the suddenly understanding Gaara? Or just have her hopes crushed again because of what's inside her...
1. Festival Invites and Secrets Galore!

Edward and June

**Edward** and June!

**I hate you**

No you don't….

**Oh hey why did you want to write this story?**

I was bored and I loved Sakura acting all tough and cool plus I hate pie…

… **And I actually liked this story… **

Oh really?!

**Oh crap. . .**

… I love you

**Yeah whatever.**

**Chapter 1**

I took out my notebook as class started ninja style. I hated Kakashi but I guess he helped me out so I dealt with him.

"Sakura Haruno…" A boy with spiky black hair said turning toward me from the desk in front of me.

**No! Not now in this class! Sasuke no! Inner Sakura cried in my head.**

My inner Sakura hated Sasuke for his over confident additude. Sasuke has liked me ever since I came here…

Gaara a boy with dark red hair and pale blue eyes twitched as Sasuke grinned at me. "Do you want to go to the festival with me?" he asked as though I was going to go with him no matter what. Well I wasn't.

I smiled sweetly. "No." I said not even flinching as Kakashi threw a Kunai in front of me.

"Would you guys quit talking?! We only have five minutes left sheesh." Kakashi groaned. Kakashi only taught us for about ten minutes then we spend the rest of the seven hours chatting. He was everyone's favorite teacher, but those seven hours left me in my head with **her.**

I smirked at Sasuke as he glared at me. Suddenly a note was in front of me. I rolled my eyes at Naruto.

Sakura,

Would you go to the festival with me instead? I'll always be here for you…

Love the energetic! (That includes me 3)

Naruto

I smiled at him but then looked down and shook my head. "I'm so sorry." I whispered. I liked him but more like a brother. Many guys liked me but still… none of them… I deserve none of them. Sasuke even deserves somebody better.

When class was done I used one of my secret Jutsu's and disappeared leaving falling cherry blossoms where I had been. I appeared in the forest starting to train.

"Sakura…" A melodic voice that sickened my ears whispered from the darkness. I felt weak. I collapsed to the ground horror covered my face. "Itachi-kun?" I whispered in fear.

"I have to leave but…" He kissed me lightly on the lips. I could never fight him back… He had power over me that I hated. I felt his presence leave me. Itachi practically owned me. I needed him and he wanted me but for two completely different reasons.

"Gaara." I said simply turning to face him. I put on my mask. My normal cold mask that showed no emotion and I forced myself to go numb. I could see his eye twitch in annoyance.

"Sakura… why did you let him do that?!" Gaara demanded angrily.

"I… I can't bring myself to fight him back." I muttered and started to train. "I need to get stronger."

Gaara's face was filled with anger as he glared at me. "Stop it! Take it off!" He shouted angrily.

"PERVERT!" I cried my arms crossed against my shirt protectively.

"That's better." Gaara smiled ignoring my comment. "I hate it when people hide there emotions… especially you."

"Well I hate it when dangerous boys flirt with me." I groaned. Gaara started humming 'Girl all the bad guys want' as I punched him in the shoulder angrily.

We started chasing each other in the forest. I honestly had fun and I even smiled. That was something I hadn't done in a long time. That's when Gaara suddenly stopped and suddenly appeared behind me. He hugged me from behind.

"Don't leave here… If you do… I might just have to force you back. See you at the festival." He whispered.

I spun around and faced him. He was five feet away from me as he grinned. He held his hand out toward me as he turned to sand. I reached out towards where he once was.

This was wrong… I had no right to like him but I did. He obviously wasn't ashamed of his gift.

When I woke up the next day in bed I found a card on my dresser. I smirked wondering which stalker it was.

"Sakura... seriously start locking your doors and windows you didn't give me any challenge getting into your room last night. And... yes I did watch you sleep last night since I don't sleep.

Love,

the Sandman."

Gaara... My heart had a weird ache go through it when I thought of his name. I walked to class and for the first time I took out **the **notebook I never showed anyone. Sasuke, Naruto and Gaara kept trying to find out what I was writing in it until finally Kakashi groaned.

I groaned too. I couldn't let anyone read my diary. I only carried it with me since I always felt Itachi's presence with me now. I couldn't afford to let him read my plans.

"Sakura hand me the notebook." Kakashi said sounding bored. Immediately it disappeared and in its place a pile of cherry blossoms took its place. Everyone stared at me shocked that I would disobey a teacher just for that dumb notebook.

"How could you steal my secret Jutsu like that?!" I demanded as the notebook appeared in his hands.

"He has an eye that holds the sharingan..." Sasuke whispered to me as Kakashi's eyes went wide in shock as he read my diary.

"Sakura... I'm so sorry... I didn't know. I'm so sorry... No wonder no one had ever saw-" He saw my raised hand and stared at me bitterly nodding.

"Forget it. This is why I train and stay alone. I can't be with others... they get hurt..." I muttered. I grabbed the diary and left the class. My face felt hot but I knew better than to suspect a blush. I'm supposed to be a monster that can't feel an even worse monster than Gaara and Naruto. "I'm a pink cherry blossom demon." I muttered to myself so low even I couldn't hear.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. The true Demon Lover

Edward and June

**Edward and **June

Guess what Edward?! My inspiration was better this time! It was the videos in my playlist on youtube!

**Which account?**

I only have one… It's charliejune the playlist is My Own… your weird today something wrong?

**Yep… You posted this without 10 reviews didn't you?**

Uh…… no?

**You're a bad liar.**

This is none of your business Raccoon-kun!

**twitch what did you just call me?! Gaara looks like a Raccoon not me!**

Poor Edward…. On to the next chapter ppl!

Chapter II

I closed my eyes and let my inner Sakura take control. I have an even worse demon inside of me than anyone has ever seen. She's beautiful and has a huge temper but… she kills people just by making them fall in love with her. She flirts with every guy she meets and kills every girl… She killed my parents because they wouldn't let me go to the Suna Festival to meet some guy…

I have to be patient… The Akatsuki will come for me soon…

"I told you to quit hiding your feelings." A voice said behind me. I tried to come out but my demon Sakura was in control A.K.A. inner Sakura.

"Oh look a hottie! Sakura never told me about **you**... do you want to hang out with some real fun?" I could tell I looked beautiful as the Sakura Demon but what I wanted most was to warn Gaara.

"Who are you and where's Sakura?!" Gaara demanded.

"I am Sakura…. Well Demon Sakura. You see the girl you want is locked up inside me right now. Screaming 'don't hurt him' and 'run now' so I don't think I want to let her out today… or this year." She smiled evily.

Suddenly sand engulfed Sakura. "I'll kill you if you don't bring her back." Gaara said darkly.

"She was the one who brought me out Brother! You also have a demon inside you! I hate Sakura! She's been waiting for the Akatsuki to take me out of her but then a few of them fell in love with her because of me… She makes me sick! She stole my trick with guys!"

Gaara smirked then closed his eyes. "Goodbye." He whispered and suddenly my Demon was forced back into me. I fell foreword and gasped for air. When I stood up I didn't even look at Gaara as I disappeared, Cherry Blossoms taking my place.

"He knows! He knows! It's all over… It's all over!" I cried running through the air as a cloud of cherry blossoms. A single tear fell from my face as I curled into my bed. Everyone will know my secret! I started to cry on my bed. I remembered to lock my doors and windows not like he'd come.

The next day when I woke up Gaara was laying beside me his arms wrapped around my stomach holding me tighter to him. His face was in my hair as his breath tickled my neck.

"Gaara? Please don't leave me." I whispered just wanting to say those words for the first time.

"I won't don't worry about stupid things like that… oh yeah my sand easily unlocked everything. The doors the windows… I wouldn't be surprised if someone tried to steal your things but if they tried my sand would have killed them so if you see any dead bodies don't freak out!" Gaara smirked.

I turned around and stared at Gaara tears in my eyes. "You actually care about me don't you?" I whispered shocked.

"No." Gaara said turning away. "Just kidding I do." Gaara said turning back smirking as he kissed me.


	3. Might not be great

Hey guys June is gone camping til wensday so I'll be stuck updating her stories till then

**Hey guys June is gone camping til wensday so I'll be stuck updating her stories till then. Thanks for all the comments. R&R if u want the next chapter if u don't this story won't get finished. You can review more than once you know.**

I glared down at my hands. I could feel her pulse threw me begging to be set lose. I tried to compose my face knowing that if someone found out I might have to leave.

_You can let me out you know. If you do I can give you everything you desire. I can even protect the ones you love from everything that threatens them. I can save them from you. If you hold me back much longer when I'm finally free I won't give mercy to anyone._

It felt so _right _to just give in to that monster but I knew that my wait was almost over. The Akatsuki was going to take me right after the festival today. I had on a white Komono with falling Cherry Blossoms all over it. I noticed Gaara smiling at his sister as she told him something. He seemed so happy…

How can someone with a monster in him be happy. Even Naruto seemed happy. Was I the only one in pain?! Was I the only one suffering because of this?! And that's when I saw it. I saw the true feelings in their eyes.

I could feel Itachi's eyes on me as I walked into the festival lights. I could feel her smile darkly at the beauty that fit her so well. She wanted to smash all the grinning faces of all the girls in this room. I smirked inwardly at her. 'Dying to get out aren't you? Too bad.'

_Your making a mistake! What happened to Micky was just an accident I didn't mean to! You should know this because… I'm you!_

All the blood in my face immediately vanished. 'What did you say?' I asked her in my head dangerously as Gaara headed toward me. I was still in the enterance hallway. The black walls and white lights fit my mood.

"Sakura are you okay?" Gaara asked me his face a mask of concern.

_I guess I never told you did I? I'm you. I'm exactly what your like I just have a bit more power than you and I don't share your memories._

"Gaara is your Shukaku you?" I asked as my stomach clenched and I started to feel numb.

"What are you talking about?" He asked softly as my brain burned my skin.

"I have to go." I said when I noticed Sasori staring at me in the crowd. I nodded at him and chased after him in the crowd. A note fell from my hands to the ground in front of Gaara.

Dear Gaara,

I'm sorry but I need to get rid of her. She would kill you without a second's thought. I'll be back in a little bit. I have friends in the Akatsuki that want to take her from me. I'll see you soon.

I'm so sorry.

From the fallen blossom,

Sakura Haruno.


	4. Don't leave me

I chased after Sasori ignoring all the curious glances from everyone around me

I chased after Sasori ignoring all the curious glances from everyone around me. "It's time isn't it?" A voice beside me laughed.

I turned to see Deidara grin at me. I stopped immediately and smiled at him. "Thanks for taking me sooner than I thought." I said lightly as inside I felt… this felt wrong… like I was about to kill myself.

"I love you too cherry! I would hug you but your boyfriend Itachi would kill me." He laughed taking my hand.

"He's not my boyfriend." I retorted as we raced to there head quarters.

"He won't be after this." He whispered.

"What?" I asked making sure I heard him right.

"Nothing, cherry you must be hearing things! Even if you are hearing things you're still cute, yeah." I laughed along with him hoping I was wrong and I just misheard him like he said.

"I hope I'm ready." I whispered and suddenly everything went black. I felt like I was falling into a bottomless black pit.

"Hello?" I asked looking around. That's when I saw me when I was eight standing in front of me crying. A little six year old boy was laying on the ground in front of the little me. He had straight pink hair and bright blue eyes that were opened wide in shock.

Two drops of blood laid softly on his cheek his body as pale as a ghost. My demon drinks all the blood in each boy it meets…

I gasped as the girl ran up to me a kunai in her hand. "Let me avenge my brother!" She screamed trying to kill me.

"Demon let me kill you!" She shouted at me. I stopped running then. I let her painfully pierce me with the kunai. "Why are you letting me kill you, demon?!" She demanded.

"If I was the one who killed your brother then yes kill me." I whispered as she stopped.

"I-I can't. If you… If you don't fight back I can't kill you." She told me crying.

I opened my eyes and groaned in pain. I was in a dark room and about to scream in pain.

_Save me! Please Sakura save me!_

She was screaming in pain inside me. I started to cry as I screamed in pain as well.

_I love you so much! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to lose control! I accidently killed him! I stole the one thing you loved from you! I wish I never existed!_

The tears were falling freely now. I didn't want her to leave anymore. I could hear fighting outside as I screamed louder as the pain rose.

_Some one save her damn it! Some one save HER!_

I fell unconscious as I felt strong arms wrap around me. I was dead inside. She was gone.


	5. Oh crap not you

I sat up in the complete darkness that surrounded me

_I couldn't breath as I ran through the crowd in front of me. She had to be here! If she wasn't… I was dead. Suddenly I ran into someone. I looked up and saw Gaara. He was grinning at me but I pushed past him and kept running. I noticed Naruto waving at me but I sped past. My six year old body was shoved around the crowd till I noticed her. She was lying on top of a stage in the middle of Konoha._

_I ran up to her and cried. "No! Don't be dead! Please! Get up! Open your eyes!" I screamed as people started to watch me. Sakura… the adult demon me was laying their pure white and her eyes closed as tears landed on her perfect face. "No! Please! Please don't die!" I screamed for the last time._

I woke up and immediately got up and out of the satin sheets and ran from the hospital room. I was wearing a black slick dress with black stockings. I kept running and went down to the center of town and ran right into Sasuke tears streaming down my face.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly helping me up.

"Not if she's gone." I whispered and pushed past him and kept running. I could feel ninja trailing me but I had to find out. I had to know if I lost her. I felt so empty… is that what I've been wanting? Have I been working so hard and letting people hurt me so much to finally feel like this?

No I wanted release. I wanted to feel like I couldn't hurt anyone but it wasn't her fault.

It wasn't her fault.

When I finally got to the stage I noticed some girl standing there staring at the sky a small smile on her face. She had long dark purple hair and blood red eyes. She had on the same outfit as me except her's was purple. She turned and stared at me then smiled a small smile. "Hey girl. Long time no see. You've been in a coma for a while." She grinned and held out her hand towards me.

"Are you the Sakura Demon?" I asked my face a mask of bitterness.

"I've missed you too Sakura." Te girl laughed and helped me up on to the stage. We stood there for a while then hugged each other. "I've given up on eating meat and have turned into a veggie wedgies lover. It's actually quite disturbing when you think about what I used to eat."

"What's your real name?" I asked as people started to stare at us.

"Sakura. Same as you. It's kinda gay huh?" I laughed at that and she grinned at me. Suddenly sand wrapped around us and we immediately disappeared.

We wound up in a dark room with Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro snickering evilly at us. We started to shake in classic anime fear. This was going to suck.

"Guess what?" Temari said as we both took a step back.

"What?" I asked hesitantly.

"Gaara go ahead…" Kankuro said then covered his mouth trying hard laugh.

"Will you… Sakura will you marry me?" Gaara asked me his face straight so I knew sadly this was no joke.

"Yes!" My demon Sakura shouted from next to me. I laughed at Gaara's now green face.

"I'll do it don't worry. I'll marry you." I said and hugged him as the other Sakura smirked.

This was the end for my struggling. I no longer had anything to fear except Temari and Sakura's wedding plans for us.

The end


End file.
